


The talk

by IsisKitsune



Series: Rudy's new bot [4]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Domestic Disputes, Gen, Implied Relationships, Mentions of Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noticing Vincent seemed to be a little off from his usual cheerful cuddly self once they settled into their odd relationship, Rudy decided they needed to have a little talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The talk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how to tag that in this verse it is implied that bots are property and it's up the human how they personally view and use their bots (anywhere from friend/family member all the way to a slave/instrument of use) due to ownership/laws and the like since the show hasn't brought up bot rights as of yet.  
> Obviously Rudy doesn't view Vincent as anything beyond a friend/potential future partner but I just wanted to throw this out their because the possibility is there that future interactions with other humans might not be so cheerful.

Rudy blinked when he glanced down to see Vincent sitting beside the table, eyes closed, just relaxed. “How’s your charge?”

“Fine, why?” Vincent blinked up at him, no doubt looking just as concerned as Rudy.

“You’re just sitting there on the floor while I’m,” Rudy blinked at the MX he was currently trying to piece back together, “Oh, it’s not… Is it?”

“No, I’m fine with that. Just, wanted to be close and I know how it annoys you to have someone over your shoulder when you work.” Rudy was frowning when Kennex and Dorian came into the room. “If it isn’t the scourge of MXs everywhere, or is it just all bots you target?”

Vincent didn’t see Dorian smirk but Rudy did even while John held up a hand and turned around, “I do not want to know what he’s doing under that table, or why he’s even there. Do you have that info on the guided bullet or not?”

“I don’t know about guided, but I’m sure I have info on the one you put through this poor soul.” John rolled his eyes, unseen, while Dorian just nudged him. “It’s not what you think it is, he’s not even in touching distance,” a partial lie, Vincent’s hand had snaked around his ankle like some sort of security blanket.

“Uh huh, whatever you say.”

-

“Vincent, oi would you stop cleaning for five minutes? I thought you were a cuddle bot not a cleaning bot,” Rudy grumbled as he caught Vincent up on the ladder reaching to wash the stained glass windows. “I think we need to talk.”

Vincent’s hands snapped to his chest so fast, Rudy knew that if he’d been human he’d have fallen backwards off the ladder, “Okay?” Rudy paced a couple times as he waited for the bot to get down off the ladder. “I’m being returned, aren’t I?”

“Returned; what? NO!” Rudy looked so taken back that Vincent smiled when he felt the man card fingers through his hair. “Look, I know I’m not the best owner, what with the IRC and no actual I involved in our relationship.”

Vincent rolled his eyes, “Intimacy isn’t just fucking Rudy; I thought you knew that?”

Rudy swallowed hard, making Vincent believe he’d gotten the point across, “Yeah, well. I’m still getting use to having a cuddle buddy around. I’m just, still nervous that I’m somehow fucking this up.”

Vincent pulled him in and hugged him, “You can’t mess up cuddling, seriously Rudy. It’s touch, it’s embrace, yeah sometimes it leads to all sorts of fun stuff but it doesn’t always nor does it ever have to. I just want to be useful since you’ve been keeping distance and I’ve been thinking you want me to step back. If you don’t, I’ve got no problem tackling you every chance I get, and not sexually.” Vincent rolled his eyes at Rudy’s blush. “I have no problem with this, whatever you want this to be.”

“Okay, alright, uh. I really don’t have problems with touch. I know you’ve been a little lurky lately and I just wanted you to know that, you’re not a prisoner here. You don’t have to be with me every second of the day. I know legally you’re my property but I’m not going to keep you on some leash. You’re free to come and go as you please you know. I don’t want you feeling cooped up or stuck with me. If you want to go out, have some fun, make some friends,” Rudy shrugged and looked away nervously, “What you do is your business. All I ask is: if you need money, let me know and don’t do anything stupid to get it, and come home undamaged and clean, that’s all I ask.” Rudy raised his hands in a dismissive gesture and shrugged before turning back to finish up what he had been working on.

Vincent sighed and rubbed a hand over his face and pulled the tie from his hair to scratch at his scalp. He shrugged and threw a hand into the air, “Rudy, mind if I go out?”

“There’s a rainy day chip in the tool box,” was called back and Vincent smiled when he found it before taking stock of the amount, a few hundred, and wondered what Rudy deemed a rainy day.

-

“Vincent!” Vincent came online so quickly, he stepped away from his charge pod and nearly tumbled into the floor before his processors could even boot all the way at Rudy’s panicked voice. “What-How-“ Vincent finally blinked after fully booting up; no bleeding, no bruising, no respiratory distress, though there was a slight elevation in heart rate which probably led to the tech’s cheeks being flushed. “There wasn’t even 300 on this when you went out last night, there’s nearly 500 here. What did, why-“

“Rudy calm down, it’s not what you think it is.”

“I told you, you’re not just something to be loaned out for,” Rudy’s hand flew upward and he turned around to rub at his face. “Look, you may not be human but you are a _being_ and I’m not going to let you sell yourself just because you think you need to make it up me.”

Vincent sighed and circled his arms around Rudy’s chest, “Calm down, it’s not what you think it is.” He pulled the tech so that he was looking at him and took the chip to scan it. “First off, there was 371 on this when I left and there’s not quiet 450 now. Second, people treat bots different than humans when out in public and yet similar. Yes, I did have a few people proposition me once they realized I as alone but that’s par for the course. What you don’t realize is that when you make a new friend at a bar, talk with them, even get snuggly when they get to the tipsy point that they want to buy you some rounds or food or something for the company. But, since I don’t drink, most of them slip a few credits to me, it’s cheaper than a beer and shows appreciation. What you’re seeing is the result of a good night out with a few new friends and when it got to last call I drove their vehicles home for them so they slipped me some more credit since it saved them a ticket, a cab or a tow. That’s why there’s more money than you had.”

Rudy gave out a relieved sigh, “You know I don’t mind if you have a partner, I just don’t want you selling yourself.”

“I know, don’t worry, you’re the only one I’ll go home with. Well other than the occasional designated driving request.” Rudy smiled and Vincent suddenly grinned, “Hey, you’re off tomorrow, right? We could go to the club, I could introduce you to some of them! Though I’ll warn you, Tiffany is a total cuddle whore.” Rudy blinked, “Hey, don’t look at me, man, that’s what she called it. She doesn’t last 10 minutes without crawling into someone’s lab for hugs. Though I don’t think she’s looking; some asshat tried to cop a feel and she showed him where he could stick it.” He chuckled, “She reminds me of Stahl, knows what she wants and makes you feel sorry for anyone that gets in her way.”

“Uh, I’m not really very good at clubs.”

Vincent smiled, “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you out of trouble.”

Rudy gave a nervous smile, “Alright, maybe for a bit.”

Vincent bounced and hugged Rudy tightly before setting him back down, “Well now that I’m up, why don’t I get breakfast started?” The tech chuckled while Vincent happily bounced off to the kitchen.


End file.
